wild love
by felipe666
Summary: Finn's got sick of love; he despises it, he's been through too much because of it, and doesn't want to have anything to do with it, but when he think he's finally free and safe from love, it hits him again... Only this time, he falls for a young jungle warrior which also happens to be princess too. what will he do? rated T for language and violence. summary sucks but i don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm here with a side story that happens right between my two AT fanfics "Finn the blood king" and "the quest for the family tree". I believe I should finish this one first and delay the next chapter of "the quest for the family tree" to cover some things that will happen next. I just wanna make it clear that ****I DO NOT SHIP FINN WITH ANYBODY**** because I believe romance is one of the least important genre in AT, and there were enough episodes including it as the main one, but since people really like this. I just shuffled a female character (literally, I put some girl's names in a hat and took one out. I SO wanted lizard princess, but that's life…) and I got jungle princess, so I hope you guys like it and enjoy. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND/OR PM!**

**Chapter one: the dark side of love**

Finn was sitting in a bar on a distant, neglected corner of the candy kingdom with Jake. The last events really exhausted him physically, mentally and spiritually, but what really broke him was seeing his ex, flame princess, together again with cinnamon bun. He might not have admitted it, but it was a critical strike to him, because it reminded him what love truly is. "It's evil" said Finn with a deep-thinking face "what some people, including you Jake, don't know is, that love has some evil within it. It can set your heart in flames, giving you an extremely comfortable sensation of warmth, but it can fully burn your heart, leaving nothing but the cold ash of the broken hopes, dreams and fantasies of a beautiful future…"

Jake, which was sitting next to Finn, had an extremely worried expression and shacked Finn like trying to awake him from a dream "snap out of it, Finn!" he said while slapping Finn in the face. Finn then seemed to snap out of his Trans, because he hit Jake in the guts. "Ouch!" said Jake, rubbing his stomach, "good to have you back, bro" Finn smiled for a second, but frowned again and laid his head on the table. "Ok, that's it! I'm gonna make you happy again no matter what! Hey, maybe you we can go and arrange you a blind date, ah? We can meet a girl as nice as FP, or even better…" "NO!" yelled Finn as he threw his cup towards the barman's direction, but missing him as the barman ducks in time and the cup hits the wall, spilling coco on it. "Ok, ok, then maybe we can-" Jake's voice was cut when the telephone rang. The barman took it and a voice was murmuring from the other side "yeah, aha, ok I'll tell them… it's for you, guys" he said as he hang the telephone to Finn, which snapped it from his hand, annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"Finn, Jake, it's princess bubblegum. I need your help at an emergency"

"Emergency? What happened to Rattleballs?"

"Ehhh, he sort of had important business to deal with…" she said as she closed with her feet a closet next to her which contained Rattleballs all tied up with ropes and tape, humming loudly.

"Well then," he said as he hanged up, "at least an adventure will distract me from all this stupid things…"

"A princess party?!" yelled an angry Finn as he hit with his fist peppermint butler, knocking him through the wall and making him fall from the sixth floor of the castle down while crying "why me?". "Yes, it's a princess prom. I know how much you don't want to, but please can you guys just guard the entrance?" "-I kissed half of those princesses, do you have any idea how awkward it will be for me?" but bubblegum did such a cute, sparkling puppy face, that Finn couldn't resist and gave up eventually "ugh. Fine" "-great! And don't worry about you seeing girls you kissed, because I have helmets from the old knights I had before making my gumball guardians…".

Finn and Jake were guarding from both sides of the entrance to the candy palace. Jake was wearing a grey helmet while the paranoid Finn was wearing hid in a full black armor, inspecting the princesses which passed in front of him, until lizard princess stopped and smelled him with her tongue, gut gave up and walked in after he swept some sweat of his forehead and blew in relief, he went to Jake "psst, hey Jake, not that it bothers me (actually it's a relief to me), but have you seen flame princess?". Jake the looked around and into the building, and then to him "hmm, you're right, and I can't see Marceline anywhere too, but probably what happened when you became, you know, was too hard for them and they need time alone." "Yeah. You're probably right…."

"Sorry, girls" said PB as she spilled a potion on herself and turned to a 15 version f herself "but now, there's absolutely no way that someone will recognize Finn and ruin this moment". Suddenly, the closet doors smashed open and Rattleballs came out, pointing his sword towards her "I won't let you, princess! I must admit that at first I didn't knew what you were planning when you tricked me to kill Lemongrab, but now I won't let you take advantage of Finn's fragile state!" "I thought you were MY servant" she said crossing her arms and pointing at herself "now you are 16, so you're too young to give me commands" and then he charged at her and they both rolled on the ground.

_Meanwhile, at ice king's:_

"I can't believe it!" said the ice king as he used spyglasses to look over into the candy palace "they are having a princess party and they didn't invited me!? I'll show them…I will sneak inside and kidnap every single princess! But what about Finn? After he became that blood king, he freaks me out. Never mind! My revenge is far more important! This time, I will make it… Gunther, where's my demonic wishing eye?". The ice king flew towards the castle at full speed "I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it!" but then, a gumball guardian spotted him and said "processing orders" and a green screen appeared in front of him "rule number 7x28a" she said "in case of princess party and ice king running in, DESTROY HIM! ANIHILATE HIM! DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING! And then cookies" "yay. Cookies." Said the gumball guardian as he shot a ray towards the ice king "huh?". A loud scream could be heard across the candy kingdom.

_And back to Finn:_

After hours of waiting with no possible threats, Finn and Jake entered the dance hall. Finn was still nervous when he ran into a princess, but since the princesses didn't seem to notice him because of his armor, he calmed down a bit. He also noticed there were some princesses he didn't saw or knew, like DJ princess who begged to play the music during the prom, or wizard princess, which looked like a pale human-like girl with green eyes and white hair. Jake, which realized he didn't needed to hide his identity, took off his helmet and began to devour the snack bar with fat princess, and whenever somebody asked him about Finn, he simply replied he was sick, sometimes looking at Finn accidentally but then turning around immediately.

Finn was walking around. He patrolled the prom to keep himself busy from thinking about FP, and because it was his duty, until a girl came to him and asked "uh, excuse me? Where can I put my spear? I want to dance and I'm not allowed to keep it while dancing because it's 'too dangerous". Finn turned and was shocked; he saw a blue girl with purple hair a spear and a crowned skull on her head, but that's not what shocked him, it was her outfit. She wore two leather streaks on her body which looked like a fur bikini, which for some reason made him feel really uncomfortable. He didn't noticed he was staring at her with shock, probably because she didn't noticed it too because of the helmet, until she asked: "Is everything alright?" "Oh, yeah, it's all good. Your spear you were saying? Yeah, you can give it to me and I will keep it for you" Finn quickly responded which made the girl giggle "you're weird, you know?" she said handing the spear t him "my name is jungle princess" "my name is F-" Finn immediately stopped himself, he couldn't tell his name to her, she probably heard bad stuff about him from the time he was the blood king, maybe he was trying to avoid any liking, but it didn't meant he would be alright with hating.

"My name is F…" he looked at the snow coming from the window "rost! Frost is my name" WAIT! SNOW IN JULY?!. In an instant, the wall smashed down and cold wind came from the outside and turned off the lights. A shadow came in and the demonic wishing eye spread light across the room with the frightened princesses and showed his blue, beardy face. 'The ice king…' whispered Finn. The ice king released a bestial cry that made some of the princesses and even Jake back off. The ice king breathed heavily "I didn't wanted to do this, princesses…but you left me no choice…I will kidnap you all and keep you with me…AS I DEVOUR YOU!"

He grabbed his demonic wishing eye, and he turned into a monster with three lion heads connected to his body with snake necks, crab arms, six bat wings and ten tentacles for legs. "Princesses…" he said with a hideous voice and grabbed LSP, embryo princess and wild berry princess with three tentacles. "stay back, princess" said Finn, pushing jungle princess back, but she lows it down and takes her spear "are you crazy, Frost? This is by far the most exciting part in this party!" then she threw her spear into the monster and it stabbed his chest. She ran towards the monster, avoiding his tentacles and crab claws, jumping so hard on her spear, that when she jumped off, the edge that was out bounced back so hard it hit one of the ice king's heads, knocking him down.

Jungle princess landed on the ground, but slipped on candy that was spilled all over the place and landed on Finn, her face was so close to his helmet he could swear she saw him sweating like a pig. His mind told him just one thing at that moment- RUN! He moved from her and ran as far as his human feet could. Princess bubblegum and Rattleballs smashed through the door, still rolling on the ground, until they saw all the mess "what the glob happened here?!" she asked "oh, just kicking off the ice king, nothing important, princess" said Jake as he took the ice king and kicked him all the way into his ice castle "and what happened to Finn?" asked PB "Finn?" asked jungle princess, she heard about him: he used to be Ooo's greatest hero, but he attacked the land, and then saved Ooo from himself, she wanted to meet a guy with such a warrior spirit, but didn't got the chance because he was busy saving damsels in distress, which clearly, she wasn't "Yeah he was dressed s that knight yu met and…oops…" said Jake, but when he looked at her face he culd only think about one thing: 'this might be tough, but maybe this is Finn's second chance'.

The ice king crashed through the window and turned back to normal saying: "huh? What happened? I probably drank too much" he said as his penguins licked his wounds "stop, it tickles!". Finn ran all the way into his house and jumped into his bed. He hated himself, he cursed himself for going to that party, he cursed himself for even being born, but it wasn't because he couldn't protect that princess, he actually liked the fact there were princesses who could defend themselves…liked…that was a concept he never wanted to experience again. He knew that feeling. He knew that feeling very well. That same feeling that made him feel all warm and sticky inside, that cursed sensation that made him feel like he wanted to burst in joy, but at the same time go out and wreak some havoc, hating himself just from getting that felling. A sensation he would pay any price to forget. "Oh crap…"

**That's it for now. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: the adv-ice king

**Sup, guys? As you can see, I'm back with the second episode of wild love. I got the inspiration from a boy's hangout where we told funny stories, and a friend told us about a terrible blind date with an ugly girl he tried to get rid of, but failed (we bursted in laughs, and one of us even fell of his chair. It was a night I will never forget…)**

**Chapter two: the adv-ice king**

Finn flew to the ice castle with a couple of balloons. When he landed on the window, he said: "ok, this is it guys, thanks for helping, bye!" "Bye, Finn!" they all said in unison, and as they flew, he said: "oh, and by the way, tell your parents I said hello!". As he entered, he saw the ice king doing push-ups, or more precisely, the ice king lying on Gunther which was doing push-ups "Ice king!" yelled Finn. The ice king then stopped lying on Gunther, which collapsed right away, and turned to Finn and said: "what do you want? Didn't you embarrassed and hurt me enough already?" he said, obviously angry from what happened at the party "actually, I need your advice with girls, as a guy experienced in the subject…" said Finn "what?" the ice king asked, and then burst in laughs "oh my, it's pure gold! Dude, you realize I'm not exactly a 'girl magnet', right? Even I am aware of that, why do you think I kidnap princesses and lock them in my dungeon?" "Exactly!" says Finn "I need your experience and advices on how to become a natural girl repulse machine!" "Huh?!".

After Finn told the ice king the entire story, the ice king scratched his beard and said: "I see... so you want me to help you by teaching you the secrets of repelling women, uh?" "Yes, sooo, can you help me?" the ice king thought about it for a second and then said: "I can, the question is: what do I get for my help?" "You can have this piece of hair from bubblegum. It's kind of stinky, and I don't need it anymore…" the ice king then grabbed the hair piece from his hands, sniffed it deeply, released a dreaming sigh and said: "ok kid; prepare to become the most disgusting man on Ooo!"

The ice king and Finn in the hall in his tower, Finn sat in a student's desk while the ice king was disguised as a teacher, pointing at many writings in on board with his ice staff "OK," began the ice king "so the first rule in become an anti-woman magnet, is manners; girls HATE bad manners, but most of all, they hate EVEN MORE people who embarrasses them in public, believe me, I got a scar that proves it, no seriously, look at this" he lifted his outfit revealing a huge scar on his back "OUCH!" said Finn "yeah, I shouldn't have went on a date with Kung-Fu princess that day" he shivered and Finn nodded.

Finn and jungle princess sat on a table in the middle of a restaurant called: "the icing on the cake"- one of the candy kingdom's most expensive restaurants, known to contain Ooo's most royal and snob people, until now….

"So…why did you brought me here, of all places?" asked him jungle princess. She was examining her fork and trying to imitate the other people, but Finn didn't noticed, since he tried to listen to the ice king on his earphone "well…that's because…it's a very nice place! You, as a princess, like this kind of stuff, no?" "I guess so…" she said with a suspicious look "hey, didn't you wanted to talk?" said Finn, trying to change subject "oh right, I wanted to ask you why did you ran away that night, that was weird…" "Ah…um…" Finn got nervous and he put him finger on his ear, humming for a second before saying: "well, that's because I got hungry, so I decided to go and hunt animals in the jungle" "really? Then how come I didn't heard a word about it?" "That's because I'm a master at stealth, I can kill so quietly, no one even notices I was there" "ah, ok then" said jungle princess "what?!" said Finn. The ice king, who was watching them from a secret camera at Finn's hat, spilled his soda at the screen.

"You seriously don't care?" asked Finn "for the fifth time; yes Finn, I don't care. You know, I can't live without eating, how do you think I'm at such great shape and do such moves? Sometimes I happen to hunt my people in order to live, so if you do so, I don't mind" "ah, ok then, excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom" said Finn and ran off. At the bathroom, Finn discussed with the ice king on his earphone: "what now? She doesn't seem to care about me eating her people, so what can I do about it?" asked Finn "relax dude, she might be a tough one, but she's about to eat the big one, because humiliation with a little bit of anger and sorrows on the side is about to be served!" and with that the ice king released a maniacal laugh 'he's really got into it…' thought Finn.

As Finn sat down again, the waiter came with their dishes and said: "your food, sir" and placed them on their table "thanks" said Finn, as he seeked in his pockets and said: "would you look at that? I forgot my wallet at home!" "In that case, it means you won't be able to pay for the food, I'm afraid I will have to kick your asses out of the restaurant" "oh, I'm so sorry, jungle princess, but I guess I ruined it all and-" Finn then stopped and dropped his jaw when he saw jungle princess taking off her wallet and paying the waiter for the food "and here's your tip. You can keep the change" said jungle princess and then looked at Finn "what? Did you really thought I will let you pay for all this?" "Damn it!" said the ice king as he hit his ice desk "it's all feminism's fault…anyway, are you ready to eat, Finn?" Finn nodded, grinned and said: "oh, I'm starving! Time to eat!" and by that, he began eating like a pig in front of the entire restaurant. All the other people gasped, and the waiter himself threw up, but jungle princess didn't said a thing. "Well, how's that? You probably wanna slap me in the face and run away crying because I ashamed you in front of all this people, uh?" "Actually…it's a relief" said jungle princess smiling "huh?" "yeah, you see, I actually hate manners, I'm used you just eat with my hands, that's why I got so freaked out when we came to this fancy place" said jungle princess as she ate like a pig too, causing a woman to pass out and fall on the arms of a man besides her "really? Great…" said Finn forcing a weak smile.

Finn and jungle princess got kicked out. Apparently, they were 'a shame to all that's honored in this world. Finn walked jungle princess home through the jungle and didn't noticed he was having fun and was laughing and joking with jungle princess until they came to her castle, which was a giant tree house on top of the jungle which had towers and walls. Jungle princess turned to Finn and said: "thanks Finn, I had a lot of fun with you tonight" "really?" said Finn, disappointed "really! You're a fun person with a pure heart that has a soul of a true warrior and a hero" "seriously?" Finn felt weird, warm, for once in a long time, he felt…really nice… "Yup" said jungle princess and approached him "it was truly nice of you, and I hope we can do this again. God night, Finn" and she kissed him. Finn blushed extremely as jungle princess summoned a branch that lifted her all the way into her castle and she waved to him "goodbye Finn!" she said "goodbye…" he said lowly while raising his hand.

As Finn returned to the ice castle, he talked to the ice king "Don't worry, Finn, because we WILL get her, no matter the cost! Even if you have to entirely express yourself-" "-actually, I think it went pretty well!" cutted him Finn "really?" asked the ice king, confused "yeah!" said Finn "thanks for your help, you truly are the master when it comes to women" "are you serious?" asked the ice king "I'm serious. You should write a book or something" "thanks" said the ice king and Finn smiled and left "Gunther, bring my blank books! I'm about to write a best seller and I already know how to call it: 'how to get rid of a girl in ten dates!"

**How was it? Don't forget to comment and look at my page to read my other stories. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: crossroads

**Hey, everybody! Sorry I didn't update since long, but I'm back with the third and last chapter of the prequel to my new story. Enjoy!**

**(There may be a few references, intentionally or not, to other shows, and I'm saying right now, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TV AND/OR MANGA) **

**Chapter three: crossroads**

It was a typical, snowy winter day. Finn was lying on the kitchen floor, crying. "Why is this shit happening to me?!" yelled Finn while he kneeled and cried loudly. He hit the floor with his fist, making a small crack in it. "It's just like that dungeon train, whenever I think I'm out of a love trouble, another one appears out of nowhere!" he hit the floor again, enlarging the crack. "Ha. Back then… back at the beginning of all this, I didn't had any problem… I mean, sure, it hurt me when PB rejected me, but not so much, since it wasn't 'true love' it was just a slight first crush, like the ones Jake had when he was young, but when flame princess broke up with me, it killed me. With her it was different; I truly sensed…comfortable with her. She just was so pure, it could make anyone blind from the way her aura shines and spits light all around…but even then, even when I got over it, after the whole deal with my dad, my arm and me becoming the blood king (which not helped at all), and breezy…that poor bee, my problems just stacked to her like it was dark, poisonous polen. She didn't deserved any of that. Such a hero I am, I can't even save myself….."

Finn began to cry harder "arrr…. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? Why…why…WHY?!" he cried and hit the floor repeatedly each time he said 'why' until the floor broke from his last, hard punch. Right there, lied a single skeleton. The skeleton seemed to be of a young girl with black hair and ragged, green clothes. It was of a girl he knew, or more precisely, used to be. "Shoko…." Mumbled Finn as he looked into the hollow eyes of the skeleton "man, I wish you were still alive, not only because you could give me some advice, but also because if you were still alive, I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with"

"You know," said a voice from behind him "there's more than just death and life…" as he turned around and sees a pile of green goo with a face and two arms staring at him "ah!What the heck?!" the creature then giggles and turns back into the normal Shoko before she fell into the radioactive river, metal arm and all, "hahaha! Man, I's so funny to mess with you!" "How did you-?" "-changed my appearance? I'm a ghost, so I can turn into whatever I want!" she said while transforming into a bunny, a train, an apple and back to herself "sooo, I heard you had an 'emotional emergency' or something?" "Yeah… I don't know what to do anymore; I fell in love with PB, and I got hurt, then I fell in love with FP, and failed, which hurt me even more, so I decided to take a break of all this stupid love, but guess what? I fell in love again! I'm so confused, I don't know whether should I try and ask her out, or forget this whole deal and go on. Please! Help me!"

Shoko stroke her chin with her metal arm and said: "I see. Now, remind me, what's the problem here?" Finn looked at her with tearing eyes "I just told you! I can't decide what to do!" "No, that's not it." "Huh?" asked Finn, and Shoko said: "that's not the problem, that's something you have to deal with, the problem is that you just won't admit that you need to solve this dilemma by yourself. You see, there is a reason that adventures and love always come together, because eventually, they are pretty much the same; in love, just like in an adventure, there are challenges, and there's always a chance that you will get hurt, but you must accept the challenge and pass it in order to get all the way to the end of the adventure. You are so stuck in your sad past memories and so focused on how you got hurt, that you are just incapable of moving forward and make yourself new memories. These memories might be good or might be not, but eventually, it's a hero's duty to take risks, accept the consequences and endure in order to step forward into the world's next adventure. You have to burry your past in order to move on, because the past is made out of memories that are useless after learning from them, the future is made out of dreams which can always change, but the present is made out of the things and people that surround you, and it's up to you what to do about them. We all have to make mistakes once in a while Finn. I did some of my own, and paid for them with my life, but I don't mind, since I'm sure you will do better than me…" and by that, she vanished in the thin air.

"Wait!" Finn jumped of his place towards her, attempting to grab her arm, but he was too late. She was already gone, and he slammed the ground. Finn sat there for a while, thinking deeply, and then finally stood up and said: "you're right. This IS my choice, I have to do what I think is right and live with the consequences, and if I get hurt, so be it, whatever doesn't kills me, makes me stronger". Finn carried Shoko's corpse in a coffin which he was grabbing with a chain to the top of a mountain. On the top, he took a shovel out of the coffin and began digging. After he was done, he placed the coffin inside, and buried it, placing a tombstone and using the tip of his sword to engrave something in it. After he was done, he looked at his finished job, nodded and went down the hill.

"Are you sure you want to do this, bro?" asked Jake while grabbing Finn's shoulder while he was about to step out of the treehouse "yeah, I'm sure, bro" said Finn while he placed his hand on Jake's shoulder and then took off. "Good luck, bro" said Jake as he closed the door. Suddenly, the phone rang and Jake picked it on "Hello?" he said as a voice could be heard from the other side mumbling something to his ear "lady? Yeah sure, I'm free today. Now? But I was about to… ugh, ok, I'm coming" and he hang off.

Finn ran towards the jungle. When he got there, he began yelling towards the trees that were surrounding him "Jungle princess! Where are you? I need to talk to you!" but no response. Without he noticed it, a huge centipede noticed him and sneaked behind his back with an amusing silence given the size of his body. He opened his mouth full with sharp teeth in order to devour the kid, but got shot in the head by an arrow. As he screamed, Finn turned around and saw the creature that was about to take his life, dying slowly on the ground and agonizing in pain. A girl jumped down next to him, she wore two streaks of leather, holding a spear in her left hand. She also had a bow around her body and had a wooden box on her bag full with arrows and a stone knife tied around her thigh.

"Jungle princes?" asked Finn. Yes, it was jungle princess loaded up with weapons like an amazon warrior from comic books. "Hi Finn! You should better watch out in the jungle, there are many things here that were literally 'born to kill'" "so… that's why you are dressed up like that?" he said, gesturing with his finger over her entire body "oh, this? Yeah, I don't like it when people look up to me, like I was weak or something, so I decided to make myself stronger in order to show the world I'm not the typical type of princess that always needs to be rescued…how do you think I gained the title 'jungle princess'? I'm the strongest warrior in the jungle!" "Really?" asked Finn "really. Anyway, why are you here?" "Oh, me?" Finn began to sweat and blush and jungle princess noticed it "Finn? Are you ok? You don't seem to be fine and your face seems to turn red".

Finn shacked his head quickly and said: "I'm fine! I'm fine. I just wanted to apologize about that night in the restaurant…" "Oh that? Its ok, I actually really enjoyed back then. You didn't?" "Of course I did! I just thought you might have not…" "-don't worry, it was really fun" "really?" asked Finn, and jungle princess nodded "in that case, wanna go hang out with me again? I know some really fun places me and Jake used to hang out at all the time" "sure, as long as it's not a restaurant like the one we visited last time" "don't worry. It's not".

Finn and jungle princess hanged out on lots of places; they pranked some candy robbers with fake exploding guts, making them blow up of fear, they wrestled against the twin muscle giants and won the main price of a demonic battle motorcycle, which they used to strike straight into rap bears club, which they were accepted in like pros, and eventually lied with their backs on the top of Finn's tree house, watching the night's stars and gizmo, which apparently turned into a shooting star after dying **(pretty ironic, huh?)**. Finn turned to jungle princess and said: "hey, can I ask you something?" "-yeah?" "When we first met, you seemed to be very interested in my life, why was that?" "Because I heard many rumors about you after you became the blood king and tried to destroy Ooo; most of them were that you were evil and a real jerk all along, and it was because of that that flame princess broke up with you, so I wanted to know you in order to test those rumors, but apparently, they were wrong" "no, they weren't. I acted like a total jerk and blew my chances with flame princess because of a stupid dream I had with the cosmic owl. I don't deserve someone like her; I'm a total loser…" "Don't be so harsh on yourself, it was the cosmic owl, I understand" she then seemed to think about something and said: "hey, is it true you have a daughter?" "Yeah, she was born out of my essence, a great girl, and the only thing I did I was proud off until now." "She was born out of your essence? So you didn't like, went tier 15 or something, right?" "No! Not at all!" said Finn, blushing madly. After Jake told him about tier 15, Finn got curios and decided to check on the meaning of it, and he discovered it eventually, much to his embarrassment.

They both just laid back there for a second. Finn felt like telling her his emotions but couldn't find a way to so. Suddenly, an ice lightning hit them. They both fell off the tree house and into the ground. They looked up and saw the ice king in his ice armor, only this time, it was different; it was full with weapons on his back and shoulders, and in every node, instead of ice, was water, so he could move his armor like it was a real human body "ice king!" yelled Finn "what do you want?" asked JP "just want to get revenge on you for crushing my princess party" "YOU crushed into MY party" said JP "NEVER MIND!" yelled ice king as he threw a studded wrecking ball towards them, and they dodged it. Finn swung his sword and the ice king did too, jungle princess threw he spear but IK blocked it with his shield "haha! You are no match for my ice armor!" "You already said that before!" said Finn "there must be some weak spot" said jungle princess and Finn spotted a blue gemstone on the armor's head "there! A water gem! We must get it, ready?" jungle princess nodded and both of them attacked the ice king. Jungle princess created a distraction while Finn threw his sword which destroyed the water gem and the water on the ice kings armor fell and disappeared on the ground. "Now Jake!" yelled Finn "Jake?" the ice king turned around and met a giant yellow fist which smashed his immobilized armor and send the ice king to a flight "I will get revenge!" he said as he flew away.

"Thanks, buddy" said Finn as he hugged his brother "welcome bro. sooo I see you both had some fun while I was off, huh?" he said and both of them blushed "well" said jungle princess "I guess I have to go back to the jungle, goodbye Finn" "yeah goodbye, unless you need me to walk you home which I can totally do if you want, of course if you don't want I understand and…." He got cut off as jungle princess kissed him on the lips and then called a liger* which carried her away "bye Finn!" she said as she waved him goodbye "good…bye…" said Finn, totally shocked from what happened "dude, are you alright?" said Jake as he waved his hand in front of his face "my mind…exploded" said Finn. Jake then smiled and said "let's go inside. I will prepare us something to eat…"

**That's it. I finished the story. If you have anything t say, comment down or PM me. Goodbye!**

**Liger*-a half breed between tiger and lion. There aren't many ligers, but most of them are exhibited in special zoos.**


	4. Chapter 4: i'm sorry

**Hello people,**

**I would like to clear things up, since as I already told you, the third chapter of "wild love" was the last.**

**First of all, a fan asked me on my mail box if my stories are connected, and if they are, which one comes first and which one comes last. Well the answer is; yes, they are all connected and they all together will form a big prologue to a story I'm planning to create in the future, and their chronological order is:**

**1"Finn the blood king (complete)"**

**2"wild love (complete)"**

**3"the quest for the family tree (ongoing)"**

**And second, I would like to respond to a single comment which was posted on my story, it goes like this:**

**FusionDeath;**

**"Nice chapter keep up the good work. And stop making Finn look so vulnerable he is much stronger, smarter and faster than you describe him..."**

**I would like to tell you and everybody that thinks like that, that we are all weak, even the strongest of us, have weaknesses, and when we get hit on those 'weak spots", it can break the soul and mind of those which aren't ready to face them yet, But it's because of those weaknesses that people become strong. Those weaknesses are a necessary early stage in the development of physical and mental strength as well, when we overcome those weaknesses, we get stronger, and readier mentally, sort of like, a 'spiritual upgrade'. Those weaknesses are the 'root' of a man's personality, its base, even when you endure them, they will always be there, guarding the last soft spots in his mind, like compassion or sensitiveness. In my story, I wanted to show you guys a side of Finn you never knew about, but was there and could be felt.**

**And hey, at least I didn't changed him completely and made him gay.**


End file.
